Eridor
|Base ID = }} Eridor is a Bosmer and leader of the band of Vampire hunters encountered in the quest "Information at a Price." He is the only member that the Hero can have a conversation with. Interactions Information at a Price Count Janus Hassildor of Skingrad requires a favor from the Hero in exchange for information on the status of the necromancers. Dialogue ;Information at a Price "Oh, no. Not another one. Ahem. Citizen of... Skingrad. Please be advised that I am here on official business, and wish no harm... ... Oh, forget it. Let me guess: you're worried about what my men and I are doing here in town, right?" :Lie Yes, that's right. "You have my assurance that my men and I will do everything in our power to keep the people of... Skingrad safe. We're here to help. If you have seen anything unusual, particularly anything implying the presence of the undead here in town, please report it at once." :I don't live here. "Then what do you want with me? I'm a busy man. I don't have time to stand around and chat." ::I have information for you. "All I care about is where the vampires are hiding. I know they're here somewhere... You know where they're holed up?" :::Yes, Bloodcrust Cavern "Is that so? Well, perhaps we'll pay them a little visit. Thanks for the tip, friend." :::No. "Then why are you bothering me?" ::: "And what, I'm supposed to take your word for it? Sorry friend, but I'll need some sort of proof. You got any proof?" :::: "Well, where is it? I sure don't see any. I'd expect you to at least have some vampire dust. Don't try to pull my leg." :::::Yes, here's some Vampire Dust. "Well... maybe you're not lying after all. If they're gone, then there's no point in hanging around here. Damned amateurs. You people should leave it to the professionals." ::::No. "I didn't think so. If you had some sort of evidence, like vampire dust, I might believe you. I'm not stupid, you know." ::I have some questions. "What is it you want to know?" :::Who are you? "I'm a vampire hunter. I came here with a few others to get rid of the vampires in Skingrad. Oh, that's right. We've heard all about it. Now, we just need to find them..." :::Why are you here? "So word hasn't gotten around to all the townspeople. Interesting. They must be very good at keeping a low profile. We heard tell that vampires have infiltrated the town. Came here to root them out." :::Where are you looking? "I've got my men scattered all over town. Shamar's up by the statue, Vontus is out in the High Pasture, and Carsten has the town exit near the Castle covered." ::Nevermind. "If you say so." If approached again after saying the Hero is a citizen: "Hello again, citizen." If approached again saying the Hero isn't a citizen: "Good to see you again, friend. I don't suppose you've noticed anything out of the ordinary around here?" Bugs * If the vampires are killed and the proof is shown to Eridor, he and his men will not leave town, but instead continue to patrol the town. Appearances * Category:Oblivion: Skingrad Characters